Quand la déesse de l'amour passe par Là
by magaliemg
Summary: Daniel se décide à inviter Janet à dîner. Ils se fréquentent de plus en plus, ce que n'apprécie pas Cassandra …..


Quand la Déesse de l'Amour passe par-là !

 **Auteur** : Magalie

 **Résumé** : Daniel se décide à inviter Janet à dîner. Ils se fréquentent de plus en plus, ce que n'apprécie pas Cassandra …..

 **Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages principaux et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la MGM. Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour divertir seulement les fans de la série et je ne perçois rien pour avoir écris ceci. Et bien sur vous ne pouvez publier ce fic sans mon autorisation. Merci à Gaby pour les corrections apportées. Ce fic a été écrit en vue de répondre à un challenge lancé par la ml. Les références mythologiques sont véridiques ainsi que l'existence du tableau. En réalité il existe deux tableaux faisant référence à la légende utilisée dans cette fic.

· Le Poete et la Sirène de Chasseriau Théodore (1819-1856) qui se trouve au Louvre  
· Hero attendant Léandre de Eugène Thirion (1839-1910) qui se trouve au Mans au Musée de Tesse

 **Sujet** : Imaginez pour une fois une histoire basée sur la relation Janet-Daniel. Cette histoire se déroulera dans le contexte que vous voulez sur Terre ou une planète. Seulement il faudra faire paraître la réaction de Cassandra face à ce bouleversement dans sa vie.

Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain

L'alarme retentissait dans toute la base. Le général Hammond attendait dans la salle de commandes que le code soit authentifié. Quelques secondes après, l'iris s'ouvrit laissant place à l'équipe sg1. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers l'infirmerie comme à chaque retour de mission.

Infirmerie

Pendant que le docteur Fraiser s'occupait de ses équipiers Daniel, appuyé nonchalamment contre la paroi de la porte, observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il voyait cette femme, qu'il trouvait si belle et attirante, s'occuper avec attention de ses amis. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser, la caresser, sentir son corps frémir sous les caresses de ses mains. Il était en plein rêve quand il se rendit compte qu'elle lui parlait.  
· Daniel, vous m'entendez ?  
· Oh oui. Excusez-moi j'étais dans la lune  
· C'est votre tour.  
Notre petit archéologue ne se fit pas prier. Il s'installa aussitôt sur la table d'examen. Il observait ses moindres gestes, les enregistrant au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il voulait se souvenir de tous les petits détails qu'il adorait chez elle. Elle s'approcha avec son stéthoscope. Il faisait ce qu'elle lui disait mais il se sentait si fiévreux. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer. Mais ce qui l'excitait le plus, c'était de voir cette blouse blanche qui lui tournait autour. Il aurait tant aimé lui ôter et découvrir ce qu'elle s'appliquait à cacher. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini de l'examiner. Cependant lui ne voulait pas partir tout de suite. Alors, il eut une idée.  
· Docteur ?  
· Oui  
· J'ai un petit problème en ce moment avec mes allergies. N'auriez-vous pas quelque chose pour les calmer un peu ?  
Pour toute réponse elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit deux petits flacons. Elle prit ensuite une seringue et la remplie à moitié. Pendant qu'elle préparait le mélange, elle sentit le poids du regard de Daniel posé sur elle. Elle n'osait même pas se retourner. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient seuls à l'infirmerie, et là, subitement, elle se trouvait presque gênée. Elle se retourna pour lui faire sa piqûre et quand elle croisa son regard, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ils se fixèrent un moment, laissant parler leur subconscient. Il lui sourit ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui enfonça délicatement l'aiguille dans le bras et le liquide se répandit dans le sang bouillant de notre archéologue.  
· ça y est c'est fait. Vous allez vous sentir beaucoup mieux, Daniel  
· Merci, Janet…..  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'un infirmier vint chercher le docteur Fraiser pour une urgence.

Le soir : Maison du Docteur Janet Fraiser

Il était 20h00, Janet venait d'arriver. Cassy avait préparé le repas et elles passèrent à table. Mais la conversation avait du mal à s'établir. Mais Janet était perdue dans ses pensées. Cassandra s'en aperçut.  
· Maman, cela ne va pas ?  
· Si, si. Tout va bien ma chérie. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?  
· Et bien tu as l'air ailleurs  
· Ah! Je ne pense pas.  
Mais Cassy ne fut pas dupe. Elle aida Janet à débarrasser la table et monta dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs. Janet s'installa ensuite devant la télévision et sélectionna une chaîne. Mais elle n'aurait su dire de quoi parlait le film, elle n'en avait pas suivi une seule minute. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple regard puisse la troubler autant. Quoique ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait Daniel à l'épier ou à lui sourire trop gentiment.  
Elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle passa dans la salle de bains et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Puis elle se faufila dans la douceur de ses draps. Une heure plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Elle réagissait comme une lycéenne. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à 15 ans. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, le regard pénétrant de Daniel l'envahissait.. Elle avait eu une folle envie de l'embrasser. Mais la magie s'était envolée quand il lui avait fait ce sublime sourire. Elle ressassa toutes ces idées pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain : Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain

L'équipe sg1 était consignée à la base. Aucune mission particulière n'avait été prévue. Jack aurait bien voulu faire une partie de boxe avec Teal'c mais celui-ci avait décidé de faire une séance de méditation. Donc notre très cher colonel alla embêter sa chère major dans son laboratoire. Daniel, quant à lui, essayait vainement de traduire les stèles que sg5 avait photographiées sur une planète. Mais les formes cunéiformes dansaient devant ses yeux. Il fixa sa bibliothèque et laissa vagabonder son imagination. A cet instant, Jack vint le voir car Sam l'avait mis à la porte. Il l'empêchait de faire ses expériences et cela l'avait énervée. Il entra dans la pièce et regarda son ami. Celui-ci ne l'avait même pas vu.  
· Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire à ce point ? Ce n'est quand même ce tas de livres poussiéreux !  
· Hein.. Quoi ? Oh, Jack c'est vous. Je ne vous avais pas vu arriver  
· Vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué ! Alors c'était quoi ce sourire ?  
· Quel sourire ? dit-il en se levant.  
· Vu votre tête vous avez du passer une nuit des plus agitée !  
· Qu'est ce qu'elle l'a ma tête ? Mon cher jack, vous vous faites des idées. Bon excusez-moi, mais j'ai quelque chose de très urgent à faire. Alors si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser.  
Tout en prononçant ces paroles il franchit le seuil de la pièce, laissant un Jack complètement ahuri.

Infirmerie

La porte était entrouverte, Daniel passa la tête. Il la vit, là, qui s'activait. Janet, quant à elle, eut la sensation qu'on l'observait. Elle se retourna et vit le docteur Jackson.  
· Un problème Daniel ?  
· Oui, Docteur. Je crois bien que ma vue est en train de baisser.  
· Bien, nous allons vérifier cela. Installez-vous par-là.  
Il se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Elle lui montra le tableau et il lut sans problème les lettres qui étaient inscrites.  
· Vous êtes sur que cela ne va pas ?  
· Tout à fait sur, docteur  
Peu convaincue, elle l'installa cependant pour l'examen classique de la vue. Elle prit place en face de lui et lui demanda de poser le menton sur le socle aménagé à cet effet Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer l'examen que Daniel dit :  
· Janet, cela vous dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir ?  
Janet, en entendant ces paroles, s'écarta de l'appareil et le regarda. Elle l'interrogeait du regard. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?  
· Alors, Janet, vous acceptez ?  
· Heu… et bien c'est à dire que vous me prenez au dépourvu  
· Je comprends. J'aurais du y penser. Quand vous vous serez décidée, vous n'avez qu'à me prévenir. Vous savez ou me trouver.  
Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Janet était toujours assise à se demander si elle rêvait ou non. A son tour, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle le rattrapa dans le couloir.  
· Daniel !  
· Oui dit-il en se retournant  
· C'est d'accord ….. pour le dîner  
· Parfait. Je passerai alors vous prendre à 20h30. cela vous va ?  
· Oui. A ce soir.

Le soir : maison du Docteur Janet Fraiser

Janet avait prévenu Cassy qu'elle ne dînerait pas à la maison, celle-ci avait donc décidé de dormir chez une amie. Dans sa chambre, le Docteur Fraiser était en train de s'habiller. Elle sortit plusieurs robes de son armoire mais elle ne savait pas laquelle mettre. La rouge était trop voyante, la noire trop terne. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa penderie et fouilla dedans. Elle finit pas dégotter une robe courte vert pale. Avec son teint mat et ses cheveux châtains, elle lui irait à merveille A peine avait-elle finit de se préparer que la sonnette retentit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. C'était Daniel ! Elle prit son sac à main, posa son châle sur ses épaules et descendit lui ouvrir. Daniel allait appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton quand Janet apparu sur le seuil de la porte. Il en eut le souffle coupé tellement elle était belle. Elle ressemblait à une nymphe des bois avec sa robe verte.  
· Bonsoir, Daniel  
· Bonsoir Janet. Vous êtes ravissante  
· Merci  
· Vous êtes prête ? On peut y aller ?  
· Oui  
Il l'escorta à la voiture. Daniel, en parfait gentleman, lui ouvrit la portière. Lorsqu'il la referma, il eut droit à un magnifique sourire. Il prit place derrière le volant et démarra. Pendant tout le trajet la conversation alla bon train. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le restaurant. Daniel n'avait pas choisi n'importe lequel. C'était le plus cher de la ville.

Restaurant : Le saint Grégory

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce luxueux restaurant. Daniel s'avança vers le maître d'hôtel qui les conduisit à leur table. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un coin, à 'écart. Une lumière tamisée éclairait l'endroit. Sur la table trônait un magnifique bouquet. Ils prirent place. Aussitôt, un serveur remplit les coupes de champagne.  
· Du champagne !  
· Oui, la meilleure boisson pour la plus sublime des femmes.  
Janet avala une gorgée du délicieux liquide pour se donner contenance puis lui sourit.  
· Au fait, je n'ai pas vu Cassandra, tout à l'heure ?  
· Elle a décidé de passer la nuit chez une amie.  
· C'est elle qui…..  
· Oui, je lui ai dit que je sortais ce soir avec vous. Et elle n'a fait aucun commentaire dit-elle en voyant l'expression de l'archéologue  
Le serveur revint avec les plats qu'ils avaient commandés. La soirée passa dans une ambiance des plus romantique. Ils se découvrirent car en fait ils savaient peu de choses l'un de l'autre. Daniel invita Janet à danser. Il l'entraîna d'abord dans un rock endiablé, pour finir par un slow passionné. Enfin heureux de pouvoir tenir Janet dans ses bras, Daniel lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, chacun d'eux percevant le désir de l'autre. Ils dansèrent encore un moment, enlacer ainsi. La soirée se termina bien vite à leur goût. Ensuite Daniel raccompagna Janet. Toujours aussi galant, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa porte.  
· Merci beaucoup pour cette délicieuse soirée, Daniel  
· Non, merci à vous dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion  
Elle le regardait et attendait qu'il se décide à faire le premier pas. Mais rien ne venait, il était là, à la fixer. Elle baissa donc la tête et fit un geste pour rentrer chez elle. Mais il la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Janet se retrouva de nouveau face à l'archéologue.  
· Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans avoir fait ça dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Janet. Tout d'abord, ce fut un baiser chaste puis il devint de plus en plus pressant. Janet passa ses bras autour du cou de Daniel et lui répondit avec passion. Ils se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle. Janet lança un dernier regard au professeur et entra dans la maison. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et expira un bon coup. Elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle se sentait si légère. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Daniel et Janet sortaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble. Ils allaient au cinéma, à la patinoire, au restaurant … Mais personne n'avait pris la peine de parler avec Cassandra. Celle-ci voyait de moins en moins sa mère et elle se sentait abandonnée. Pourtant, elle aimait bien Daniel, mais là, il lui piquait sa maman. De ce fait, elle devenait de plus en plus agressive envers lui, ainsi qu'envers Janet. Elle lui en voulait de la laisser ainsi, seule.  
A la base, ils arrivaient à se voir discrètement. Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Enfin sauf Jack ! Depuis la fois ou Daniel l'avait laissé en plan dans son bureau, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Alors, il avait décidé de suivre les moindres gestes de son ami. Il avait remarqué que Daniel souriait tout le temps, sifflotait. Et quand il marchait, on avait l'impression qu'il était léger comme une plume. Il avait constaté que le Docteur Fraiser avait le même comportement. Il en avait conclu que soit ils sortaient ensemble, soit ils avaient rencontré quelqu'un. Il en avait parlé à Teal'c mais celui-ci avait seulement levé son sourcil gauche. Alors il était allé voir le Major Carter : elle lui avait répondu que Janet lui aurait dit si c'était le cas. Ils n'insista pas auprès de ses amis mais continua tout de même à surveiller les deux tourtereaux.

Un jour, Daniel vint chercher Janet pour l'emmener au musée. Il voulait lui faire découvrir sa passion. Cette fois-ci, Cassy était de la partie. Elle les avait suivi avec réticence. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle fut plus odieuse que d'habitude avec Daniel. Son attitude exaspérait Janet qui ne comprenait pas son comportement. Avant pourtant, elle s'entendait bien avec Daniel. Pendant tout le trajet qui les menait au musée de la ville, il avait essayé de parler avec elle, mais en vain.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin, avec soulagement, au musée. Cela avait été un véritable supplice de supporter la méchanceté de Cassandra. Elle les suivit, mais elle resta en arrière en traînant les pieds. Elle écoutait furtivement les explications de Daniel et regardait avec ennui tous les objets qu'il montrait.  
La dernière salle qu'ils visitèrent, fut la grecque. Il y avait de nombreuses fresques et tableaux. Des vases, bols, bracelets, étaient disposés un peu partout. Une statue des plus sublime attira l'œil de Janet. C'était une femme à demi nue, dans une pose très voluptueuse, drapée d'un mince voile qui moulait bien les formes à la fois pleines et harmonieuses de son corps.  
· Qui est-ce Daniel ?  
· Tu n'as pas une idée ?  
· Non, pas vraiment  
· C'est la déesse Aphrodite  
· Aphrodite ?  
· Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais entendu parlé d'elle ?  
· Si quand même ! Tu me prends pour qui ?  
Il lui sourit et commença son explication sur la déesse :  
· Aphrodite était une déesse aimable qui protégeait les mariages, favorisait l'entente amoureuse des époux, fécondait les foyers, présidait aux naissances. Elle fertilisait aussi les champs. Mais elle pouvait être également une divinité redoutable, car elle symbolisait bien souvent la passion que rien n'arrête, qui rend fous d'amour ceux qu'elle veut prendre. Elle ravageait même les unions légitimes, poussait les époux à l'adultère, favorisait la fécondité des amours illégitimes et incitait les mortels à toutes voluptés et à tout les vices. Aphrodite devient alors une déesse fatale, dont la ceinture magique donne à celui qui la ceint un étrange pouvoir de désirs perpétuels. Toutefois, ce caractère redoutable n'apparaît véritablement que chez Vénus des Romains, identifiée avec Aphrodite. Les fruits aux nombreux pépins, symboles de la force fécondante, comme la grenade, le pavot, la pomme, lui sont habituellement consacrés. Parmi les oiseaux qui traînent son char ou l'entourent, on peut citer la colombe, le cygne, le pigeon, emblèmes de la fidélité conjugale.  
· Super on a encore droit à un cours d'histoire !  
· Cassandra cela suffit à la fin ! Si tu ne veux pas écouter les explications de Daniel, tu n'as qu'à sortir.  
Surprise que sa mère la chasse, Cassandra s'en alla en courant.  
· Cassy, je ne voulais pas … dit Janet en essayant de la rattraper mais Daniel la retint  
· Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand elle se sera calmée, elle reviendra.  
· Oui, tu as certainement raison. Mais je suis très contrariée qu'elle réagisse comme ça. J'aurais du prendre le temps de discuter avec elle.  
· D'accord, mais que fait-on maintenant ? Si tu veux on rentre et vous en parlez immédiatement.  
· Non, je ne veux pas gâcher notre sortie. De plus, l'histoire sur Aphrodite m'intéresse.  
· Et bien, sur l'origine d'Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté, on connaît deux versions. Selon la première, elle est la fille de Zeus et de Dionée ; d'après la seconde, elle est née du sang qui tomba dans la mer qaund Cronos eut mutilé Ouranos. Ce sang féconda les flots, et Aphrodite surgit du creux d'une vague, aussi blanche et aussi belle que l'écume. Dès lors, l'amour dont elle était l'incarnation divine allait régner sur les dieux, les hommes et toutes les créatures animées. Epouse d'Héphaistos, elle trompa fréquemment le dieu et conçut en particulier un amour passionné pour Arès, auquel elle donna des enfants célèbres, comme Eros (Cupidon) et Antéros. Mais elle fut surprise par son époux qui emprisonna les deux amants dans un filet. Honteuse, Aphrodite quitta quelque temps l'Olympe. Elle devait cependant encore trahir Héphaistos en partageant la couche de Dinysos, d'Hermès et de Poséïdon. Toutefois, la déesse ne se contenta pas de l'amour des dieux de l'Olympe. Des mortels, comme le Troyen Anchise, succombèrent à sa beauté et à sa grâce : elle donna ainsi le jour à Enée, l'ancêtre de Julii, dont César prétendait descendre Elle aima enfin passionnément Adonis, symbole de la végétation qui renaît chaque année à la vie et à l'amour. Elle prit une part active aux actions des hommes, reçut de Paris la fameuse pomme d'or et témoigna sa reconnaissance au héros troyen en faisant naître entre lui et Hélène un amour qui devait être si fatal à la ville de Troie.  
Janet écoutait mais en même temps, elle pensait à sa petite Cassy. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Ensuite, Daniel lui expliqua la signification du tableau de Léandre. Celui-ci représentait un jeune homme qui nageait dans l'Hellespont vers une lumière qui brillait sur la berge.  
· Quelle histoire tragique ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un tableau puisse me bouleverser autant.  
Comme hypnotisée, elle s'en approcha et remarqua qu'il y avait une inscription. Elle lut à haute voix : " Que ces mots m'emportent !" A peine eut-elle prononcée cette phrase qu'elle fut aspirée dans le tableau. Le temps que Daniel réagisse, il était trop tard.. Pendant ce temps, Cassy prise de remords venait de les rejoindre.  
· Ou est maman ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle  
· Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sur, Cassandra  
· Comment ça ?  
Il la regarda un moment puis sortit son téléphone portable.

Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain  
Salle de Briefing

· Ou est le major Carter ?  
· Elle s'occupe de Cassandra mon général dit Jack  
· Professeur Jackson que s'est-il donc passé ?  
· Et bien, nous étions au musée. Nous regardions le tableau de Léandre. Elle a lut une inscription et a été aspirée à l'intérieur.  
· Rien que ça ! dit jack  
· Vous voulez dire professeur, que le docteur Fraiser se trouve dans la toile.  
· Oui, général. Mais il faut que je fasse des recherches pour en être tout à fait sur.

Dans le tableau

Janet se retrouva dans un endroit sombre. Elle avait l'air d'être dans un temple. Une lumière, au loin, se détachait. Elle avança dans sa direction. Elle arriva au bord des berges d'un fleuve. Une femme vêtue de blanc tenait un flambeau à la main. Janet regarda vers l'eau, elle apercevait une silhouette qui nageait. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle se trouvait dans le tableau.  
· Oh, mon dieu ! Que vais-je faire ? Comment je vais sortir de là ?  
Elle s'approcha de la femme et lui parla. Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas.  
· Comment veux-tu qu'elle te parle ? C'est une peinture ! se dit-elle  
Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Il n'y avait rien. Elle décida donc de revenir sur ses pas. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une salle spacieuse avec, en son centre, une statue de femme à moitié-nue. Elle pensa que c'était la déesse Aphrodite. Ne sachant plus que faire, elle se blottit dans un coin et essaya de contacter Daniel par télépathie.  
" Oh Danny, je t'en prie, fais vite. J'ai très, très peur. Je n'ai que toi pour me sauver et je t'aime tellement, notre histoire ne fait que commencer."

Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain  
Bureau du Docteur Jackson

Pendant que Janet se morfondait dans sa prison de peinture, Daniel essayait vainement de trouver une solution. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il cherchait mais il n'avait encore rien. Il désespérait.. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait déjà tant souffert par la mort de Share. Cela serait trop dur de revivre ça. A cet instant Jack et Teal'c pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  
· Nous pouvons vous aider dans vos recherches docteur Jackson ?  
· Merci Teal'c mais je ne crois pas  
· Que représente cette peinture ?  
· Et bien Teal'c, la toile de Léandre représente Un jeune homme d'Abydos traversant chaque nuit l'Hellespont à la nage pour rejoindre Héro, une prêtresse d'Aphrodite, qui demeurait sur la rive opposée.  
· Abydos, mais comment une peinture pareille peut venir de la planète Abydos ?  
· Non, en fait Teal'c, Abydos, dans ce récit, est sur terre une ville d'Egypte.  
· Ah, je comprends.  
· Donc je disais Cette prêtresse guidait avec son flambeau le parcours de son amant. Ils ne se quittaient qu'au matin, lorsque perçait l'aurore. Mais, par une nuit d'orage, la bourrasque souffla la flamme du flambeau. Léandre se perdit dans la noirceur des flots et, à bout de forces, se noya. La mer rejeta son corps sur le rivage, où, folle d'inquiétude, Héro l'avait attendu durant des heures. Désespérée, la malheureuse se précipita dans les flots et rejoignit de la sorte, au sein du trépas, son amant infortuné..  
· Quelle malchance, ils ont eut ces deux amants !  
· Oui, Jack. Attendez une minute. Cela me fait penser à quelque chose.  
Daniel alla vers sa bibliothèque et fouilla sur les étagères.  
· Ah, voilà ce que je cherchais  
· Et que dis ce bouquin, Daniel ?  
· J'avais omis un fait lorsque je vous ai raconté l'histoire. D'après cet ouvrage, Aphrodite, folle de rage que sa prêtresse et l'amant de celle-ci soient mort, enferma le sorcier Claron dans le tableau.  
· Et pourquoi ?  
· Claron était amoureux de la prêtresse, mais Aphrodite avait voulu que celle-ci soit la maîtresse de Léandre. Donc ce sorcier fit éteindre le flambeau en déclenchant l'orage et la tempête qui tuèrent le nageur.  
· Pour résumer : Janet se trouve dans le tableau avec un méchant.  
· Oui  
· Ca sent le roussi !  
· Mais comment faire pour la sortir de là ? dit Daniel anxieux.  
Jack s'approcha de son ami et posa la main sur son épaule.  
· On va trouver Daniel, ne t'inquiètes pas  
· Comment veux-tu que je reste calme jack ! Comprends-moi, je ne veux pas la perdre, elle aussi. Je l'aime.  
· Je sais Daniel. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas en t'énervant que les choses vont s'arranger. Toi seul, peux trouver la solution. Tout ça c'est ton univers ! dit-il en montrant le bureau de Daniel  
· Merci d'être là, Jack, d'être un ami.

Dans le Tableau

Janet était toujours assise, s'inquiétant de son sort, quand elle entendit un froissement de tissu. Elle regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Une silhouette dans la pénombre se fit entrevoir. Elle s'avança vers Janet. Celle-ci se leva et s'appuya contre le mur.  
· Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais eu de la compagnie. Je suis ravi de n'être plus seul.  
· Moi, personnellement, j'aurais préféré être ailleurs. Qui êtes vous ?  
· Je suis Claron. Grand sorcier.  
· Sorcier ! Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça dit-elle en murmurant.  
Elle regardait l'homme. Celui-ci ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il s'approcha d'elle ; alors elle fit un mouvement de recul. Mais elle ne put bouger.. Elle était prise au piège par le mur du temple. Il s'avançait toujours. Un sourire malicieux flottait sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, il était à sa hauteur. Il leva la main vers elle. Instinctivement, elle se protégea le visage. Il passa sa paume devant les yeux de Janet.  
· hmm! C'est merveilleux  
· Quoi ? dit-elle toujours méfiante  
· Ce que je viens de lire en vous. Vous êtes amoureuse. J'adore les personnes qui s'aiment.  
· Je ne vois pas du tout ou vous voulez en venir.  
· Aphrodite ne m'a pas laissé de chance avec Héro, ma bien-aimée.  
· Et….  
· Je vais pouvoir me venger.  
· Comment ? demanda-t-elle comprenant qu'il allait peut-être lui arriver quelque chose.  
· En détruisant l'amour qu'elle a suscité entre vous et cette personne.  
· C'est une blague, j'espère.  
· Non dit-il en la prenant par le bras sans ménagement.  
Il la conduisit devant la statue d'Aphrodite.  
· Regardes, au grande déesse de l'amour. Vois ce que je vais faire. Cette femme à qui tu as suscité la passion, l'amour pour cet homme, n'existera plus. Tu as osé m'enlever tout ce que je désirais alors je vais détruire ce que tu as créé  
Il sortit un poignard de dessous sa cape et le pointa sur la gorge de Janet. Celle-ci comprenant que sa fin était proche, lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac. De douleur, il lâcha son emprise et Janet put se réfugier derrière la statue. Le sorcier ramassa le couteau qu'il avait fait tomber et fit le tour pour rejoindre le docteur. Elle s'échappa par l'autre coté. Il fit demi-tour. Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au centre de la pièce. Il allait s'élancer sur elle quand une lumière éclatante apparut. Il se retrouva face à une femme à demi-nue.  
· Claron, je ne permettrai jamais que tu détruises un autre amour. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal avec Héro et Léandre.  
· Aphrodite, tu as osé donner l'amour de ma bien-aimée à un autre que moi, il est normal que je me venge  
· Non, car tu ne la méritais pas. Et cette fois-ci cela suffit. J'aurais du te tuer la première fois, au lieu de t'enfermer dans ce tableau pour l'éternité.  
D'un geste de la main, Aphrodite fit disparaître Claron. Elle se retourna vers Janet qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.  
· C'est terminé Janet. Vous ne risquez plus rien.  
· Vous êtes vraiment Aphrodite ?  
· Oui. Et c'est moi qui ai guidé votre amour vers Daniel.  
· Merci pour tout.

Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain  
Bureau du Docteur Jackson

Samantha et Cassandra avaient rejoint le groupe. Cependant, Cassy restait à l'écart.  
· Qu'arrive-t-il à Cassy ?  
· Je n'en suis pas sure, mon colonel. Mais je crois qu'elle est jalouse  
· Jalouse et de qui ?  
· Janet et Daniel …  
· Ca y est j'ai trouvé le moyen de la faire revenir ! s'exclama Daniel  
· Comment ? demanda Jack  
· J'ai trouvé la phrase magique  
· Et comment lui faire parvenir ?  
· Je lis l'inscription sur le tableau, je suis aspiré et nous en sortons en prononçant "Verva Ones Liberant"  
· Non, je vais y aller dit Jack  
· Pourquoi ?  
· Et si cela ne marchait pas qui vous sortira de là ? Il n'y a que toi à la base qui connaisse le latin.  
· D'accord, tu as raison  
· Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la ramener.  
Jack s'approcha du tableau. Juste au moment ou il allait prononcer les mots, une lumière blanche apparut. Elle laissa place à Janet et à une femme à moitié nue. Daniel en apercevant le docteur se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Tout heureux de la retrouver, il riait sans cesse. Il l'embrassa tendrement sous l'œil attentif d'Aphrodite.  
· Je suis heureuse de voir l'amour régner. Qu'il dure toujours ! dit Aphrodite juste avant de disparaître.  
· C'était qui ?  
· Ta déesse Aphrodite dit Janet  
· Sans blague ! C'était vraiment elle  
· Oui, Daniel  
Pendant tout ce temps, Cassy était restée à l'écart, malheureuse que Janet ne l'ait pas embrassée la première. Elle pensait que sa mère ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître.  
Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Janet invita Daniel à rester. Il était minuit, la demeure était silencieuse. Cassandra se faufila à l'extérieur, un bagage à la main.

Maison du Major Samantha Carter

Quelqu'un tapait à la porte. Elle alluma la lumière et regarda l'heure.  
· Mais qui cela peut bien être à cette heure-ci ?  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Cassandra sur le seuil.  
· Je peux vivre avec toi Sam ? Maman ne veut plus de moi dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras du major, tout en sanglotant.  
· Que me chantes-tu là, Cassandra ? Janet t'aime et elle veut que tu restes avec elle  
· Non c'est faux. Elle ne fait plus attention à moi. Je n'existe plus pour elle.  
· Tout cela à commencer depuis qu'elle fréquente Daniel ? N'est-ce pas ?  
· Oui. Je le déteste  
· Ne dis pas ça Cassy. Tu ne le penses pas vraiment.  
· Si, je le pense.  
· Non. Tu lui en veux seulement de te prendre ta mère.  
· Bien sur que je lui en veux. C'est de sa faute.  
· Mais toi tu n'as rien fait peut-être ?  
· Moi, rien.  
· Non c'est faux, tu as été odieuse avec Daniel et même avec Janet.  
· Peut-être, mais avoues quand même que j'ai été mise à l'écart.  
· Je crois plutôt que vous ne vous êtes pas comprises  
· Et bien, je ne demande qu'à comprendre  
· Bon d'accord, je vais appeler Janet et vous pourrez vous expliquer.  
· C'est vraiment urgent ? J'aurais bien aimé passer la nuit ici.  
Sam déposa un baiser sur le front de Cassandra.  
· Viens Cassy, je vais te montrer ta chambre pour la nuit. Demain, nous appellerons Janet pour lui dire que tu es là.  
· D'accord.  
Pendant que Cassandra s'installa pour dormir, Samantha appela Janet pour la prévenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci arriva avec Daniel. Janet monta dans la chambre, Cassy n'osait pas la regarder en face. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
· Cassandra, ma chérie. Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute.  
· Peut-être pas entièrement, mais du jour au lendemain j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus exister.  
· C'est vrai. J'aurais du t'en parler. Mais comme tu aimais bien Daniel j'ai pensé que ça ne te poserait aucun problème.  
· Ce n'est pas Daniel qui a fait problème, c'est toi par ton attitude détachée. J'ai eu peur de me retrouver de nouveau seule et j'ai réagi à ma manière. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne, mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai ressenti.  
· Effectivement je comprends, j'aurais du te demander comment tu vivais ma relation avec Daniel, te faire partager mon bonheur. Mais j'avoue l'espace d'un instant t'avoir oublié et je m'en veux terriblement. Pourras-tu me pardonner ?  
· Oh ! Maman dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je te demande pardon, moi aussi.  
· Et si pour me faire pardonner, demain, nous sortions que toutes les deux ? C'est toi qui choisis.  
· Vraiment ! juste toi et moi  
· Oui  
· Génial ! Au fait, maman, Daniel est là ?  
· Oui. Il est en bas avec Sam.  
Cassandra descendit en courant les escaliers et présenta ses excuses à Daniel. Tous les trois, après avoir pris congé auprès de Sam, rentrèrent chez eux.

Sam s'installa sur le canapé et resta là, perdue dans ses pensées.  
" C'est pas juste ! Janet a le droit d'être heureuse mais pas moi. C'est vraiment pas juste !" pensa-t-elle en sanglotant.  
Tout d'un coup, elle entendit une voix lui murmurer : "Samantha, ait confiance en l'amour. Il est toujours vainqueur. Bientôt tu pourras savourer le bonheur que l'on ressent à aimer et à être aimée."  
C'est sur ces paroles que Sam s'endormit plus sereine que jamais.

 **Fin**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'opinion des lecteurs.


End file.
